Star Trek: Insurrection
"The Battle For Paradise Has Begun" - Picard and his crew must commit treason to protect an alien people's secret to eternal youth from both an attacking alien race... and from the Federation itself. Summary The crew of the Enterprise-E save the population of an alien paradise by thwarting the Federation and Son'a plans for a forced relocation. Memorable Quotes *"Federation support, Federation procedures, Federation rules...look in the mirror, Admiral...the Federation is old... in the last twenty four months, it's been challenged by every major power in the quadrant -- the Borg, the Cardassians, the Dominion... they all smell the scent of death on the Federation. That's why you've embraced our offer... because it will give your dear Federation new life." *:-- Ru'afo *"Jean-Luc, we're only moving six hundred people." "How many people does it take, Admiral, before it becomes wrong, hmm? A thousand? Fifty thousand? A million? How many people does it take, Admiral?" *:-- Matthew Dougherty and Jean-Luc Picard *"Remember when we used to be explorers?" *:-- Jean-Luc Picard Background Information .]] *One of the early working titles for the film was "Star Trek: Nemesis", which went on to be the name of the tenth feature. Other titles included "Star Trek: Prime Directive" and "Star Trek: Stardust". *The tagline "the battle for paradise has begun" is very similar to the Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country tagline "the battle for peace has begun". *While shooting a scene on the bridge in which Picard, Riker and Troi discuss the duckblind mission, Jonathan Frakes had to wear a fake beard, having already shaved it for upcoming scenes. *This is the only Star Trek movie that does not feature any scenes on or near Earth. *This movie is the last Star Trek production Michael Piller was involved in. *Sets for various sections of the Enterprise-E, including sickbay, crew quarters, Troi's office and the ship's library were all redressed interiors used on the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. *The Enterprise-E reception hall was a redress of the observation lounge from Star Trek: First Contact, which was also a redress of the very same room from the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Sets for Data's scoutship, the ''Enterprise''-E shuttlecraft and Captain Picard's yacht were revamped versions of the Type-9 shuttlecraft (VOY) and Federation Runabout (from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) respectively. *Many of the set pieces from the Son'a ship would later go on to comprise the interior of Suliban vessels beginning with ENT: "Broken Bow". *This movie featured the first appearance of the new Starfleet Admiral's uniform which would later appear in DS9 and VOY. *Both Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actors Armin Shimerman and Max Grodénchik's scenes were deleted. However, Grodénchik's appearance as a Trill can be seen in the deleted scenes of the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD. Armin Shimerman's appearance as Quark can be seen in the photo gallery of the DVD. *The plot bears striking similarity to a seventh-season episode of TNG titled "Homeward", in which Worf and his adopted brother use a holodeck to migrate a civilization without its knowledge. *Jonathan Frakes, who directed this film, reportedly felt the script was weak and thus made for a less-than perfect movie. *The Son'a would go on to be mentioned later on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, indicating that there were more than just the few ships' worth seen in this film. Nitpicks *While cloaking technology is still banned in the Federation, the holoship appears to be equipped with one. *Troi claims to have never kissed Riker with a beard before, however she is mistaken because she has at least once, dating back as early as TNG: "Ménage à Troi". (She also kissed Riker's transporter duplicate, Thomas Riker, who also had a beard, in "Second Chances".) *The placement of the Captain's Yacht seems to be perilously close to the forward torpedo launcher. *When Picard beams aboard the Son'a collector from Ru'afo's ship, the transporter effect is that of Starfleet technology. The effect should have matched that of the Son'a as he was beamed using one of their transporters. Links and References Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Data *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Michael Dorn as Worf *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *F. Murray Abraham as Ru'afo *Donna Murphy as Anij *Anthony Zerbe as Dougherty *Gregg Henry as Gallatin *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Sojef *Michael Welch as Artim *Mark Deakins as Tournel *Stephanie Niznik as Perim *Michael Horton as Lt. Daniels *Bruce French as Son'a Officer #1 *Breon Gorman as Lt. Curtis *John Hostetter as Hars Adislo (credited as Bolian Officer) *Rick Worthy as Elloran Officer #1 *Larry Anderson as Tarlac Officer *D. Elliot Woods as Starfleet Officer *Jennifer Tung as Female Ensign *Raye Birk as Son'a Doctor *Peggy Miley as Regent Cuzar *Lee Arnone-Briggs as Librarian (deleted scene) *Claudette Nevins as Son'a officer #2 *Max Grodénchik as Trill ensign (deleted scene) *Greg Poland as Elloran Officer #2 *Kenneth Lane Edwards as Ensign *Joseph Ruskin as Son'a Officer #3 *Zachary Williams as Ba'ku Child *McKenzie Westmore as Ba'ku Woman *Phillip Glasser as Young Ru'afo (deleted scene) *Armin Shimerman as Quark (uncredited-deleted scene) *Kirk Alexander as Ba'ku Captive (uncredited) *Steven E. Daniels as Starfleet Command (uncredited) *Amy Miller as Girl (uncredited) *Brian Scheu as Artim's friend (uncredited) References "A British Tar"; Ahdar; Bajorans; Ba'ku; Ba'ku (planet); Br'er rabbit; Briar Patch; Captain's yacht; Cardassians; Chromodynamic shield; Chrysanthemum; Cloaking device; Dominion; Duck blind; Ellora; ''Enterprise''-E, USS; Enterprise-E shuttlecraft; Evora; Federation Council; Federation Diplomatic Corps; Federation holoship; Federation mission scoutship; Gal'na; Gilbert and Sullivan; gorch; Goren system; Hanoran II; HMS Pinafore; Isolation suit; Isolinear tag; Isolytic burst; Isomagnetic disintegrator; Isomagnetic disruptor rifle; Jak'tahla; ketracel-white; Khitomer Accords; Kolar beast; Manzar colony; Metaphasic radiation; Metreon gas; McCauley; NCC-75227; Nel Bato Conference; Neutrino emission; opinion poll; petroleum; Riker Maneuver; Ru'afo's flagship; Sector 441; Second Khitomer Accords; Son'a; Son'a battle cruiser; Son'a collector; Son'a drones; Subahdar; Subspace weapon; Subspace technology; Tarlac; tetryon; tetryon pulse launcher; Thermionic transconductor; Thermolytic reaction; Thermolytic radiation; ''Ticonderoga'', USS; Transport inhibitor; Treaty of Alliance. External Links * * Insurrection de:Star Trek: Der Aufstand fr:Star Trek: Insurrection nl:Star Trek: Insurrection sv:Star Trek: Insurrection